Moran's masochism tango
by Arcade07
Summary: Song fic - Sebastian profite d'un jour de congé pour boire un coup et pousser la chansonnette... sauf qu'il se laisse un peu emporter. Moran/Moriarty


**Bien le bonjour, ou le bonsoir !  
**

**J'ai découvert cette chanson hier matin et hier soir je terminais cette petite tranche de vie de mon sniper préféré ! Je ne sais pas si ce couple a déjà valsé sur cette chanson dans d'autres fictions (sans doute, elle leur correspond tellement bien !) mais je voulais moi aussi écrire dessus alors voilà. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Chanson: _Masochism Tango_, Tom Lehrer.**

* * *

C'était un après-midi. Un mercredi après-midi foutrement banal et pluvieux dans cette belle ville qu'est Londres. La plupart des gens s'en fichaient, de la date d'aujourd'hui – un milieu de semaine comme le précédent et comme le suivant. Mais pour lui, oh oui pour _lui_, c'était un jour spécial. Car aujourd'hui, il était de congé. Et ça, ça n'arrivait que douze fois l'an – et encore : si son patron était de bonne humeur.

Alors il entamait son petit rituel de jour de congé : le matin, il avait enfilé ses rangers, son blouson en cuir, avait pris sa radio à piles, un sandwich et avait été s'acheter une bouteille de Gin _Old Lady's_ au _Tesco Express_ en bas de sa rue. Ensuite, il avait tourné un moment dans la ville, sans savoir précisément où il allait, et s'était arrêté devant le premier immeuble vide qu'il avait croisé. Voilà sa journée parfaite qui pouvait commencer.

L'immeuble était un des nombreux qui allaient bientôt être démolis parce qu'ils étaient à ce jour vétustes et hors normes – et moches avec ça. Il en força l'entrée avec une facilité déconcertante, bloqua la porte pour éviter qu'on ne le dérange et fila direction les combles. Ne demandez pas pourquoi il adorait les combles des immeubles ou des maisons c'était comme ça. Sa piaule d'étudiant était dans des combles, idem pour sa chambre chez papa et maman et pour celle de son premier appart'. C'était son truc à lui. La seule fois où il avait dormi dans une pièce bien carrée comme il faut avec un toit droit, c'était lors de son séjour en taule. Alors les pièces _carrées comme il faut_, il n'aimait pas trop ça. Enfin bref.

Ces combles là n'étaient pas mal du tout : sans doute réaménagés en studio quelques années auparavant, ils étaient désormais complètement vide à l'exception d'un vieux lit en fer forgé au matelas troué par ses propres ressorts et d'une caisse en bois qui était là sans qu'on ne sache trop pourquoi. Les poutres apparentes du toit étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de poussière mais le sol semblait propre. En face de la porte qu'il referma d'un coup de talon – faisant s'envoler la poussière – s'ouvrait dans le mur une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon, du même fer forgé que le lit, où trônait une unique chaise. Tout était là comme si les combles eux-même l'attendaient.

Avec un demi-sourire, il s'avança dans la pièce en passant la main dans ses cheveux roux en brosse pour y déloger la poussière des poutres. Il posa sa bouteille sur la caisse (il avait grignoté le sandwich en marchant) et s'approcha du lit pour le renifler. Aucun clodo ou autre junkie n'avait dormi là-dessus. Au premier abord, ça aurait pu être rassurant – il en avait marre des odeurs de pisse et de vomi – mais il savait très bien que des combles aussi parfaites, c'était rare.

Il soupira. Il allait devoir chercher des caméras. Même si Moriarty ne pouvait pas savoir à l'avance dans quel immeuble il irait, puisqu'il les choisissait sur un coup de tête, il était assez influent et déterminé pour faire surveiller **tous** les immeubles vides de Londres, quitte à les réaménager en petit nid douillet comme celui-ci.

_Tu veux toujours m'avoir à l'œil même pendant mes jours de congé, hein, boss..._ Pensa-t-il en vérifiant le conduit d'aération.

Bah, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était le meilleur de ses snipers après tout. Il était le grand, l'unique, l'indispensable Sebastian Moran.

Il arrêta le geste qu'il était en train de faire. Sa mégalomanie ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas...

Après avoir fait quatre fois le tour de la pièce, Sebastian put enfin respirer. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son patron mais sa vie privée, il préférait qu'elle soit _privée._ Il se posa sur la caisse en bois, radio à côté de lui, et tourna le bouton marche/arrêt tout en ouvrant sa bouteille avec ses dents.

C'était comme ça qu'il passait ses congés : dans les combles d'un immeuble, en buvant du Gin et écoutant la fréquence musique classique. Ça surprenait toujours les gens de savoir qu'un type comme lui – issu d'un milieu modeste, ex-taulard et plus physique qu'intellectuel – appréciait ce genre de musique. À dire vrai, il écoutait du classique parce que ça le changeait considérablement du boulot et que ça l'apaisait. Et ça lui rappelait étrangement son patron, aussi. Alors à force, il avait fini par s'y connaître.

Sebastian mit donc la radio sur le canal musique classique. Il diffusait un morceau de Schubert – pas son préféré. Il but une gorgée de Gin. Le morceau allait s'éterniser, autant changer de canal et voir s'il y avait quelque chose de potable ailleurs.

Il commença à tourner le bouton des fréquences : trop vieux, trop jeune, trop rap, trop hippie, trop français, trop religieux, trop politique...

À croire que la bonne musique avait foutrement belle et bien disparu après la mort de _Cobain_. À moins que ce soit après celle de _Hendrix_ ?

Sebastian allait renoncer en soupirant et revenir au classique quand il reconnu le titre de la prochaine chanson annoncée par un présentateur à la voix horripilante.

« Oh. Alors ils passent encore ça ? » S'étonna le sniper.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il aimait bien cette chanson. Elle lui semblait...tirée de sa vie.

Quand les premières notes commencèrent, il se mit debout en suivant le rythme – l'avantage lorsqu'on est seul, c'est qu'on peut danser en paix. Et chanter aussi.

Sebastian avança avec la musique; radio dans une main, bouteille dans l'autre, et ralentit avant d'entonner :

_I ache for the touch of your lips, dear,_

_But much more for the touch of you whips, dear. _

Il fit un tour rapide sur lui-même.

_You can raise welts_

_Like nobody else,_

Révérence.

_As we dance to the masochism tango._

Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre tout de suite que ce cher _d__ear_ faisait référence à Moriarty. Ça aurait aussi put être une femme, mais Sebastian haïssait ces créatures geignardes et pleurnicheuses. Alors qu'il laisse une femme le frapper, _lui_ ! Ah ! La bonne blague !

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de Gin et courut sauter sur la caisse, un bras tendu devant lui et l'autre sur sa poitrine en une pause très théâtrale.

_Let our love be a flame, not an ember,_

Sa deuxième main vint frapper sa poitrine et il feignit la souffrance en pliant un peu les genoux.

_Say it's me that you want to dismember._

Sourire. Moriarty serait capable de le démembrer, sans aucun doute. Il ferma un œil.

_Blacken my eye, _

_Set fire to my tie, _

Il écarta les bras, l'alcool dans sa bouteille émit un clapotis.

_As we dance to the masochism tango._

Il accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un rythme au talon, comme un véritable danseur de tango. Il avait du l'être une fois, danseur de tango. Il avait fait tellement de choses, il faut dire...

Il descendit lascivement de sa caisse, regardant droit devant lui de son regard couleur chartreuse comme s'il faisait la cours à quelqu'un, et se dirigea vers le balcon. Il but une autre goutte de Gin, augmenta le volume de la radio, la posa au sol. S'il s'en fichait d'être mouillé, sa radio, elle, n'appréciait guère.

Sebastian sortit sous la pluie et bondit avec souplesse sur la chaise, un pied sur le dossier comme un pirate à l'avant de son navire. Par temps de tempête.

_At your command_

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois les bras.

_Before you here I stand, _

_My heart is in my hand..._

Bon, ce n'était pas son cœur mais une bouteille d'alcool. Presque pareil. Il haussa les épaules et but encore. L'équilibre qu'il maintenait sur la chaise se rompit et il vacilla dangereusement avant de trouver un support plus solide : la balustrade du balcon.

_It's here that I must be._

Ironique. Mais ça symbolisait bien sa vie _sur le fil du rasoir_.

_My heart entreats,_

Il se retourna vers l'intérieur des combles et écarta un pan de son blouson, montrant son débardeur blanc et assez près du corps.

_Just hear those savage beats,_

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, laissant apparaître ses canines plus pointues que la normale. Là, ça s'adressait directement à son patron et aux caméras et autres micros qu'il n'avait pas trouvé mais qui étaient certainement là :

_And go put on your cleats_

_And come and trample me._

Nul doute qu'il allait rappliquer dans la minute s'il avait entendu ça; Moriarty ne résistait pas à l'appel d'une pauvre âme en manque de torture.

Gorgée de Gin.

Sebastian fit quelques pas sur la balustrade. Il songea que ce serait con qu'il tombe et meure en faisant son show pour les potentielles caméras de son patron. Mais très vite une voix dans sa tête lui répondit que c'était les risques du métier. Et c'était foutrement vrai. Il porta la main à son cœur, serrant son habit.

_Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany, _

_That's why I'm in such exquisite agony._

Cette chanson était décidément bien véridique. Il finit sa bouteille de Gin – il l'avait descendue plus vite qu'il ne le pensait – et, grisé par la chanson et l'alcool, la jeta dans le vide. Paix à celui qui se la recevrait sur le haut du crâne.

_My soul is on fire, _

C'est vrai qu'il commençait à avoir chaud, malgré la pluie.

_It's aflame with desire, _

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre et d'un geste expert des épaules, fit glisser son blouson jusqu'à ses poignets puis le balança dans un coin du balcon.

_Which is why I perspire_

_When we tango._

La pluie sur ses bras désormais nus lui donna des frissons. Son service militaire et son travail actuel avaient laissé des séquelles sur son corps. Ses quelques cicatrices misent de côté, il avait un buste et des bras faits exclusivement de muscles saillants et à fleur de peau mais sans tomber dans l'excès. Il se souvenait qu'une fois où Moriarty l'avait vu torse nu, il lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à un acteur porno – c'était un compliment.

_Et encore, t'as pas vu ce que j'ai en dessous de la ceinture, boss..._

Il sourit en coin et continua de marcher sur la balustrade comme un funambule sur son fil.

_You caught my nose_

_In your left castanet, love,_

Si un jour il appelait Moriarty _Amour_, il était sûr et certain d'être mort et enterré sur l'heure.

_I can feel the pain yet, love, _

_Ev'ry time I hear drums._

Il était arrivé devant un mur. Il fit volte face et reparti dans l'autre sens.

_And I envy the rose_

_That you held in your teeth, love, _

Encore dans le vrai, Tom Lehrer. Après tout, son patron était charismatique et foutrement séduisant quand il voulait. Normal qu'on ait envie de le plaquer contre un mur, de l'embrasser sauvagement, de lui arracher ses fringues et puis... Enfin, tout ça si on avait aussi envie de mourir, bien sûr.

_With the thorns underneath, love,_

_Sticking into your gums._

Sebastian sautilla quelques pas sur les notes de la chanson et revint se mettre dos à la porte fenêtre, toujours sur la balustrade, jouant la mesure du pied.

_Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches._

_The last time I needed twenty stitches_

Ah, là la chanson avait faux : treize points de suture pas vingt. Une petite bagarre avec un Rottweiler pour distraire son patron.

_To sew up the gash_

_That you made with your lash,_

_As we dance to the masochism tango._

Il entendit un bruit, à l'intérieur des combles. Un bruit de pas léger et calme. Il y avait donc bien des caméras, en fin de compte. Le sourire de Sebastian s'élargit mais il ne regarda pas derrière lui pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur. Après tout, il savait qu'_il_ viendrait.

Sébastian écarta les bras, chantant avec plus de force.

_Bashing my brain, _

_And make me scream with pain, _

_Le spectacle te plaît, boss ?_

_Then kick me once again, _

_And say we'll never part._

Il se retourna et offrit son plus beau regard à son patron. Moriarty, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, le fixait sans détourner les yeux, cigarette au coin de la bouche et bras croisés. Il releva légèrement la tête quand son sniper se tourna vers lui.

_I know too well_

_I'm underneath your spell, _

Sebastian revint sur la chaise, un pied sur le dossier comme quelques minutes plus tôt.

_So, darling, if you smell_

_Something burning, it's my heart._

Il porta son poids sur le dossier : la chaise bascula et il atterrit au sol comme s'il venait de descendre des escaliers. C'était bien que Moriarty ait justement une cigarette. La chanson n'allait en être que plus réaliste.

Sebastian s'approcha de Moriarty.

_Take your cigarette from its holder,_

_And burn your initials in my shoulder._

De sa main gauche il retira la cigarette des lèvres de son patron et la laissa tomber au sol sans chercher à l'éteindre. Moriarty ne fit rien, se contentant de ne pas le lâcher du regard. Ça faisait maintenant près de quinze secondes que leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus.

_Fracture my spine, _

Sebastian se rapprocha encore, son torse frôlant celui de Moriarty. Il se fit la remarque que son patron était vraiment plus petit que lui. Il n'avait jamais vu que c'était aussi flagrant.

_And swear that you're mine._

Sa main droite vint caresser sa joue et son pouce entre-ouvrir ses lèvres. Sebastian avança son visage terriblement près du sien. Il allait le regretter. Oh oui, il allait foutrement le regretter. Pour le reste de sa vie – puisse-t-elle être encore longue après ça.

_As we dance to the..._

La voix dans sa tête refit son apparition. Au diable les conséquences; on n'a qu'une vie, nom de Dieu ! Et puis c'était sa chanson. Et il avait très envie de faire ce qu'il allait faire.

Plus brusquement qu'il ne le voulait, Sebastian passa un bras autour de la fine taille de Moriarty et le colla littéralement à lui. Il se pencha encore plus, leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

… _Masochism Tango._

* * *

Eeeet...coupez ! Alors alors ? Le Sebastian que j'ai montré ici ne correspond pas exactement à celui qui apparait dans mes autres fictions mais je l'aime bien quand même.

Pour les plus courageux, vous pouvez écrire une petite suite, si ça vous chante !

See you soon, everyone ! And a happy new year !

Arcade.


End file.
